prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS26
Is episode 26 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Yuunagi Junior High team came to the summer camp to train. Then Saki remembered, how Ms. Shitataare in previous battle accidentally said, that Michiru and Kaoru were alive in Dark Fall, and they were sure, that they'll meet Michiru and Kaoru again someday. Then she saw 2 girls whispering something. She asked, what's wrong, but they said everything's ok. She pitched the ball, and then saw the teacher whispering something to the captain. Then Saki got worried. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Ms. Shitataare was confident, that she;ll defeat Pretty Cure, and kept calling Goyan as Go-chan. Later, at school, everyone were making dinner, and Mai came, bringing a watermelon for everyone. Then she asked teacher to help her with preparations for tomorrow, and teacher asks her to don't stay up late. Mai says her brother will pick her up, and it's fine for teacher. Saki asks them what are they talking about, and Mai says it's nothing, and walks away. Then Kenta comes, giving everyone some takomishi (octopus rice). Everyone said it's delicious. Then Moop and Fuup got up, and started playing in the gym, since they were alone. Kenta started walking in empty school at night. Moop and Fuup were having fun, following him. He turned around and saw them. Then he ran away from "disembodied souls". Then he saw teacher, and told her about the souls. Teacher looked at him, and she had no face. Kenta started screaming and running, when teacher's neck got longer and started chacing him. He hid in the classroom, and the head turned to water. Ms Shitataare emerged from the puddle. Everybody else were in a classroom, asking what happened, and teacher was here too. Kenta called her a monster, and she said it was rude. Later, everyone were sleeping in a gym, and it was exciting for them. Saki immediately fell asleep. SHe woke up in the middle of the night, and noticed, that everyone are gone. Saki went to look for everyone. Flappy didn't felt anything, so he thought it might be a monster they were talking about earlier. Then Saki heard some footsteps. It was actually Hitori and Yuuko birnging a white cloth from Art class. Everyone were preparing for Saki's birthday. Then a crane of water turned, and Flappy with Choppy felt evil presence. Saki met Mai, and the 2 went outside. Mai said, that everyone are safe in a classroom, when Ms Shitataare, or Hana Mizutare like Saki calls her, summoned uzaina. Then Saki and Mai went outside and transformed. Uzaina caught them with it's hose. It fired water from it's mouth, making a huge hole near the Cures. Then ti aimed to them, when Moop and Fuup came. Uzaina caught them too. Bloom and Egret asked to let them go, and Ms Shitataare said, that they should save themselves first. Then Uzaina shot the water, making the Cures under water. But even under water, they managed to touch hands and use their spirit power. Uzaina fell, releasing Moop and Fuup. Then they used their powers to give Cures their Spiral Ring Set and they used Spiral Heart Splash. Next day, Saki went out a bit to take care of Flappy, and when she returned, everyone congratulated her with birthday. Saki was really touched, because she totally forgot it's her birthday. Even her parents with Minori came. Everyone gave Saki new allarm clock, so she won't be late again. Kenta gave her a seashell. Even Kazuya came, giving her a part of meteorite. Everyone were confused, but Saki liked it a lot. Then Mai gave her a Saki-head-shaped cusshion. Saki was zekkouchou. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Ms. Shitataare *Goyan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Shinohara-sensei *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Hoshino Kenta *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Saori Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star